Loving Other People
by Bundyangel
Summary: “I’ll prove it to you Sasuke! I can love other people!” How wrong you are Sakura, how very wrong you are indeed. SXS and SakuraX many different people! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Bundyangel**: Hey everyone! Here's another story brought by yours truly! I wanted another story out but I wanted it more… fun, And humorous. Since tACoL pt1 is so emotional and kind of angsty/serious.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:** Alrighty! Considering that making the characters of Naruto do my disclaimer is getting annoying I will do it myself!

_-Ahem-_

**Me:** I do not own Naruto! I own nothing about it! Nothing at all! I hate doing this

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Summary:

"I'll prove it to you Sasuke! I can love other people!!!" How wrong you are Sakura, how very wrong you are indeed. SXS and SakuraX many different people!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Loving other people

By: Bundyangel

**-----------------------**

'_This'_ is thoughts or italics

"This" is talking

'_**This'**_ is inner Sakura

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Sakura had woken up in a bad mood. Or maybe it was Sasuke standing in her room staring at her.

Whatever. Freaking stalker.

Point was Sakura wasn't happy. Best way to change that?

…

Other then by beating the crap out of Naruto.

…

……………………

Ugh you guys suck.

No, it was by making Sasuke irritated or jealous some way,

"Sasuke?" Sakura yawned, "Get out."

He then smirked.

Bastard.

"I'm hurt Sakura, but if you want to be late for practice fine by me." He turned and started walking for the door,

"This wouldn't annoy me so much if you weren't such a pompous ass." He continued walking,

"Didn't stop you from fangirling for about six years." Sakura sat up in the bed shaking her fist,

"Arrogant bastard! I know where you sleep!"

"I should hope so, it's across the hall from you."

Sakura fell back on the bed screaming as Sasuke closed the door, smirking wider.

'_Operation 'piss off Sasuke to increase my own amusement'?__'_ Sakura looked at the clock,

"**ITS FUCKING SIX AM!!!"**

'_**Failed**__**.'**_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Sakura hurried out of the Uchiha compound and caught up to Sasuke,

"So how was standing over me and staring while I slept supposed to make me on time for practice when we are two hours early?" Sasuke shrugged,

"Got you up didn't it?"

"Not the point! You are a pervert!"

"You love me anyway."

"You'd be screwed if I didn't. Seriously though, what would you do if I loved someone else like Naruto? Or Kiba? Or **Neji**?" His face grew dark,

"Not going to happen. You love me. You can't love dobe, dog-face, or the _Hyuuga_." Sakura stopped and huffed angrily,

"I'll prove it to you Sasuke! I can love other people! Then you'll be sorry you didn't scoop me up when you had the chance!"

"Hn."

Sakura smirked triumphantly and turning to her left stalked off to the village center to find someone to love.

Sasuke turned his head and stared at her retreating back,

'_She isn't serious… Is she?'_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Sakura huffed and stomped through the center of Konoha's main marketing road, ignoring the curses thrown at her and the people who jumped out of her way.

Who wouldn't though? You've got a pissed off Hokage's apprentice stomping hard enough there were small cracks left in the dirt behind her. When this happen, you get out of the way or you run,

And you run fucking _fast_.

'_The worlds against me today!'_

'_**Oh? And how do you figure that?'**_

'_The fucking bastard woke me up at 6AM, assumed my feelings for him, and the dirt tripped me twice!!'_

'**The cur! How dare the dirt trip you twice? … You're going to go destroy something dirt related later aren't you.'**

'_Yes, yes I am.'_

'_**Oh for God's sake Outer! Don't start blubbering!'**_

'_Shut up! I'm tired… and… And…'_

'_**Helplessly in love?'**_

'_Yeah… I mean NO! Damnit Inner! Don't be like that! I'll let Ino in and scream at you!'_

'_**Oh HELL NO you wont! I just decorated! She's not coming near us!'**_

'……………………… _How did you decorate inside my head?'_

'… **You don't want to know.'**

'_You frighten me.'_

'_**Yeah? Well… Your FACE frightens me! HA BURN!'**_

'… _We have the same face crack for brains!'_

'_**Nuh uh! I got awesome tattoos on my forehead. YOU don't!'**_

'_UGH. Just shut up! I'm scouting for a date!'_

'_**Hey look Naruto!'**_

'_Good eye Inner.'_

'_**I know.' **_Mentally rolling her eyes at Inners humility, Sakura locked her eyes on Naruto and ran forward waving,

"Naruto!" The Konoha loudmouth stopped and looked around before spotting her,

"Oro? Aah! Sakura-CHYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!" The blonde bounded forward and enveloped her in a tight hug, which she returned just as strong.

He set her down and looked her up and down before flashing her a foxy grin,

"What's up Sakura-chan?" Sakura grinned at him mischievously,

"Naruto_-kun_, How's a date tonight sound to you?" Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

Sakura stared at Naruto with a small smile on her face.

He stared at her speechless.

She tilted her head to the side and observed him some more,

He closed his mouth and it dropped open again.

Sakura felt her eye twitching and she arched a curved eyebrow at him.

He blinked.

Sakura felt a vein twitch in her head and she huffed annoyed.

He stared some more still speechless.

Sakura felt her patience for the blond snap,

"IDIOT DO YOU WANT TO OR NOT?!" He shook his head and straitened,

"What about Sasuke?" Sakura gave him a confused look,

"What about him?" Sakura frowned when he did that whole mouth gapping, staring at her thing again.

Maybe she should hit him. Obviously he was broken. Sakura crossed her arms and stared at him,

"Well?" He closed and opened his mouth a couple times before he got an answer out,

"He'd kill me. If I even touch you he hits me harder…" Sakura felt a pang in her heart.

Rejection.

She blinked her eyes a few times, effectively fighting back her tears,

"I see. No problem. Thanks anyway Naruto." Sakura turned on her heel, squared her shoulders and took a few steps forward.

A moment later she felt warm arms enveloping her waist in a huge hug before swinging her around in a circle,

"Of course I'll go on a date with you Sakura-chan!!!" Sakura smirked happily and turned when he set her down,

"I'll meet you at Ichiraku at seven, okay Naruto?" He flashed another foxy grin at her and punched a fist in the air,

"Of course Sakura-chan!" Sakura smiled back and nodded,

"Good. Come on. We've got practice." Sakura linked her arm through Naruto's and lifting her chin a bit walked with him toward team 7's training grounds.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Sakura felt herself tense when she and Naruto entered the training grounds. They were half an hour early and Kakashi was already there.

Something was up.

They both knew Sasuke was already there, you could feel his chakra from about 50 meters off. He was training off on a dummy with his taijutsu while Kakashi lounged under a tree, his favorite reading material clutched in his hand. Sakura narrowed her eyes as Kakashi looked up and his one visible eye widened,

"Well that was unexpected." Both Sakura and Naruto had confused looks on their faces as they stared at Kakashi. Sakura opened her mouth to question him when there was a dark blur in front of them that solidified into a familiar Uchiha,

"Sasuke? What are you…! Sasuke!" Sakura was forced to let go of Naruto's arm as Sasuke swung a fist at her face, and Sakura did a backhand spring to avoid it. Crouching low Sakura pulled her gloves on tighter and glared at Sasuke,

"What the hell Sasuke!? What was that for?" He just glared at her before disappearing again to appear back at the dummy, kicking and punching it with a new fervor.

Naruto walked up to the angry Uchiha with one fist clenched,

"OI! Sasuke-teme! Why did you try and hit Sakura-chan? She didn't do anything!" Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Naruto with his Sharigan flaring, he growled and bit out,

"Fuck off, dobe." Naruto crossed his arms and shook his head,

"No. Tell me what's wrong." Sasuke turned around and crossed his arms, mirroring Naruto's stance,

"Hn." Sakura stepped up to the side of the two boys glaring at each other,

"'Hn.' is not a reason to punch me in the face." They all looked over at Kakashi as he spoke,

"He's probably mad that you stole Naruto-kun away from him. That's what the fanfics always say." They all gave him a flat look before lifting their arms in unison and flipping him off.

He just smiled and flipped a page in his notorious orange book, ignoring Sakura's mild cursing,

"Fucking perved up sensei. He's worse then Jiraiya."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End Chapter 1 of Loving Other People.

**Bundyangel**: I honestly don't think I can write a fic without having some sort of conflict or angst. I CANT write crack.

CURSE MY LOVE OF IN CHARACTERNESS AND LITERACY!!!!

Yeah well, it'll pick up in the next chapter.

Oh yeah, I'm not promising when ill update cause well… I don't know when I will. This generally will be a little side project. Drawing and tACoL part 1 are my main focuses right now.

Oh also. This IS NOT a NarutoXSakura story. I personally can't even stand the pairing. It's just the person I chose. Deal with it.

Bundyangel


	2. Chapter 2

**Bundyangel**: AND! Here we are with chapter 2!! Yay! Well I'm glad I got lots of positive feedback and people didn't flail me alive for out of character-ness. Well I'll stop blathering and get to my stalker-… err I mean reviewers!

**Hiddenleafscherryblossom**

**HPBabe91**

**Xxhikari-no-tenshixX**

**les-liaisons-dangereuses**

**Minakui**

**XxApatheticXxPrincessXx**

**yumi hasegawa**

Chronos Spirit _(cept you Taru, we all know you stalk me like a fiend.)_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Me:** I do not own Naruto the series in anyway. I claim nothing but this craptastic plot.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Loving Other People – Chapter 2

By Bundyangel

'_This'_ is thoughts or italics

"This" is talking

'_**This'**_ is inner Sakura

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

She had to give Naruto credit, she really did. He tried, oh he tried so hard but it was in vain. She couldn't do it, he couldn't do it, and they both knew it. They both knew he had started loosing interest in her, and she really had none to begin with. That's why she had to end the date while they still had friendship intact.

Training had turned into a solitude thing. You trained on what you lack skill in, you didn't bother Kakashi with his literature and you didn't talk to one another, unless it was an assurance of health.

For those of you who are stupi-... I mean slow, that's means, you did your own thing, you let Kakashi giggle at his smut, and you only spoke to make sure Naruto hadn't killed himself.

So that's all there was to it. Sasuke shot glares at everything that moved, Naruto trained to the point of exhaustion, and Sakura turned half the training ground into a quarry to let out some frustration.

After about five hours of training, they all parted ways to go do whatever they wanted; Brood, inhale high in sodium products, or to take a shower.

Except Kakashi. He giggled. A lot.

For another four hours.

Fucking Pervert.

After heading home and taking a shower, Sakura had fallen asleep reading a medical book on her couch. She had the weirdest dream. She had been captured by her hair and was forced to cut it before being beaten for a good ten minutes. They she saw Sasuke leave the village and call her annoying. She saw Naruto in the hospital covered in bandages, and then she was crying. Waking up Sakura scratched at her fuzzy hair when it came to her. It was all real, it did happen.

Well…

**FUCK.**

Looking at the clock and seeing it to be about 5:30, Sakura yawned and trudged up to her room. Cracking her back and fingers she threw open her closet and stared at it. Sakura felt her eye twitch again,

'_**Well someone had a fucking revelation didn't they?'**_

'_Shut the hell up Inner. This is probably your fault.'_

'_**What? Its MY fault you have no variety in clothes and have a tendency to dress in a horrid brick red color that makes your skin look shallow in a attempt to draw attention away from the fact you have a complex with your forehead and hair in general?'**_

'…… '

'_**Outer?'**_

'………………_.. '_

'…_**. Outer? Are you okay?'**_

'_It makes my skin look shallow?'_

'_**THAT'S what you're most concerned with?! UGH. Just pull on the newest version of your outfit. You're going for Ramen. Like Naruto will dress differently?'**_

'…………………………………… '

'_**Oh for gods sake what NOW?!'**_

'_But it makes my skin look shallow! I don't want to wear it anymore!'_

'_**Oh for the love of... SAKURA! Look at your closet. You have NOTHING else. Just put it on and go shopping later.'**_

'… _Fine.'_

Making a face mentally at Inner Sakura, Sakura pulled on her traditional red sleeveless top, black skintight shorts, and cream zippered skirt. Determined to look different even if only a little, Sakura stomped into her bathroom and slammed the door.

Coming out about a half hour later, Sakura was proud of herself. She had pulled her hair into a high ponytail, straitening it so it hung more smoothly then the random spikes her hair liked doing. Instead of the larger chunks of her bangs, she had one smaller section of hair on either side of her face, curled lightly so it hung near her ears, instead of in her eyes. The rest pinned back into the ponytail.

Sakura in general had an avoidance to makeup, but wanting to appear nice, had a light mint colored eye shadow on to bring out her eyes and some clear lip gloss.

Smirking in pride, Sakura bounced down her stairs and pulled on her knee high boots, locking her door behind her at 6:20 and heading off to her most visited Ramen stand.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Sakura felt her mouth drop open as she saw Naruto. He was waiting, patiently, in front of Ichiraku, with no headband, wearing a plain black t-shirt and long orange pants, 15 minutes early.

Sakura could never say afterward what had her speechless, the fact Naruto dressed up for her, he was early, or he wasn't shoving ramen down his throat while standing within arm distance of his favorite food spot.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she looked up in time to see bright blue eyes as she was enveloped in another of Naruto's patent hugs,

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaan! You look great! And we're both early! This is great! C'mon lets go get Ramen!" Sakura nodded and smiled at Naruto once he let her go,

"Thanks Naruto-kun. Sounds great." Beaming at each other they walked into Ichiraku and perched on the tall chairs, ordering their favorite ramen.

That led you to this point.

Sakura knew it wasn't fair. She didn't have romantic feelings for the blond idiot, and she knew his were basically gone. She knew this wasn't right to do this to him, but she had asked and he had accepted and Sakura was determined to at least try and prove that Sasuke wasn't her sun and moon.

But it was awkward after a while.

They had been on the date for about two and a half hours, making it 9:15 PM. They had left Ichiraku about 45 minutes earlier and were wandering around the less crowded streets of Konoha as they chatted.

They had talked about everything in relation to them. Hinata, Rock Lee's speed, Tsunade's addiction to alcohol, Why, once again, Sasuke left and came back, the next round of people who were going to become Jounin. And even why Sai made the crude jokes he did.

But even so, during the whole thing all Sakura could feel was friendship, and a sibling's affection. Sakura could tell by the look in Naruto's eyes that he must likely feel the same. That was why she gave me credit for the effort but she chose to stop the charade.

Looking up at the darkened sky, Sakura located some stars beginning to twinkle and the moon just peaking over some mountains in the distance. It had cooled some, but Sakura didn't notice, and apparently neither did Naruto. Taking a deep breath Sakura steeled her resolve to be honest and end it,

"Naruto?" He looked up,

"Yeah?" Sakura sighed,

"This doesn't feel right, does it?" She heard Naruto sigh as well,

"No, no it doesn't."

"See you tomorrow for training?"

"Of course Sakura-chan! … Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"You are aware I do know you asked me out to piss off Sasuke aren't you?" Sakura froze in her tracks.

"Fuck."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End Chapter 2 of Loving Other People.

**Bundyangel:** Yes well another chapter over and done with. There was a tiny bit of angst in here, but I felt like it flowed well and stayed mostly true to humor and fluffy evilness XDD

I'll once again apologize. I don't use a beta. I check everything over myself, and although I do have spell check it doesn't catch everything. So I'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammatical errors.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bundyangel:** -frolics into Author comments- hello all and welcome back to the 3rd installment of LOP!

-Strikes a pose-

I was bored and I'm in a good mood so yall get another chapter!

Have no fear avid fans of my other story, I am working on the next chapter, and it should be done soon. Or it could be done later. Hopefully sooner though.

Anyway! Lets move on to my reviewers! Who I love all deeply.

You can't feel it but believe me. The love is there. And it is deep.

**HPBabe91**

**les-liaisons-dangereuses**

**Minakui**

**Xxhikari-no-tenshixX**

**hiddenleafscherryblossom**

XxApaheticXxPrincessXx 

You 6 mean a lot to me, don't ever doubt it. Though it was one less then last time, but I'm going to blame that on busy schedules. It is like an unwritten rule among writer's dears. The more reviews the more inspiration and the faster the update.

That's kind of amusing that we are in fact writers but we have unwritten rules. Huh, go figure.

Moving on to the story! Husha!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Me:** I do not own Naruto the series in anyway. I claim nothing but this craptastic plot.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Loving Other People – Chapter 3

By Bundyangel

'_This'_ is thoughts or italics

"This" is talking

'_**This'**_ is inner Sakura

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Something was up.

Ino just KNEW it.

She had seen Sakura with Naruto last night, but for that matter who in the village hadn't?

Whatever.

But now Sakura was standing in front of her, asking to borrow her teammates from practice. Only for 5 minutes though

5 minutes?!

God.

Fine.

Ino rolled her eyes at Sakura's happy squeal and crossed her arms turning to walk over to her teammates and explain the situation. Shikamaru and Chouji both looked up in surprise at her annoyed huff,

"Sakura needs to borrow you both for five minutes. But five only! Do you hear me?!" Shikamaru stood along with Chouji and waved a dismissive hand at her,

"Yeah, yeah Ino. We hear you. I think everyone in a two mile radius can hear you." Ino felt her eye twitch.

Fucking genius. Just because she had bigger vocal cords then he did he had to be a righteous bastard didn't he?

Lazy ass.

Kiba's was sooo much better though. Mmmm Kiba.

Shikamaru muttered about troublesome things while Chouji just shrugged and walked over to stand in front of the eagerly smiling Sakura.

Chouji eyed her warily while Shikamaru looked at the sky, they both waiting for her to speak.

Sakura clapped her hands warmly in front of her and smiled at them both. Then holding up one hand she pointed at first Chouji then Shikamaru,

"I wanted to know if you would go out with me tonight. And you tomorrow night." Chouji stared at Sakura and seemed to stop breathing as Shikamaru's eyes widened and he actually looked down from the clouds to stare at her amazed.

Shikamaru regained his composure first, arching an eyebrow at her,

"Are you on your period or something?" It was Sakura's turn to stare,

'_**WHAT?!'**_ Inner Sakura made sense, so Outer Sakura mirrored it,

"**WHAT?!** Are you crazy or something?!" Shikamaru sighed,

"Troublesome. I meant is this one of those hormone things girls get while they're on their period? Thinking they're fat or ugly or something. Look Sakura. You're not fat, you're a good person, and you're very pretty. Good enough?" Sakura blinked,

"You think the only reason I would ask either of you on a date is to make sure I'm not fat. You are crazy aren't you?" Sakura rolled her eyes, "I know I'm pretty, a nice person, and am not fat." Chouji chose that moment to speak up,

"Though that red color does make your skin look really shallow and pale." Shikamaru swung his head to stare at Chouji this time,

"Eh?" He looked back over at Sakura to see her curled up about 10 feet away surrounded by a blue haze,

"I'm pale as well? Why does no one tell me these things?!" Sakura sniffed loudly and groaning Shikamaru ran his hands over his face,

"God. She _must_ be on her period, or pregnant." Shikamaru eyed Sakura in a realization,

"Is that it Sakura? Did the Uchiha knock you up and you're making sure you're still attractive to other men before you get the point where you hate the whole male gender for putting you in that state?" Shikamaru arched another eyebrow as the haze around Sakura turned black and she turned her head slowly to look at him with a vein twitching,

"No. Shikamaru. I am not pregnant." Chouji looked up after a few moments of silence,

"Sure Sakura, but what about Sasuke?" Sakura appeared next to him and tilted her head in confusion,

"What about him?" Chouji furrowed his brows,

"If Sasuke found out we took you on a date he'd beat us to death. He beats the crap out of Naruto for even touching you, you know." Sakura hung her head and sighed,

"I don't really care if Naruto and Sasuke beat the crap out of each other. Sasuke will not kill you for dating me. Besides even if he did I would just heal you." Chouji nodded at her logic and then smiled,

"Okay, sure. Pick you up at your house at eight tonight?" Sakura beamed back at him,

"Sure! Sounds great!" Sakura swung her head to the lazy Jounin,

"What about you Shika-kun?" He looked down from the clouds,

"What did you call me? Troublesome. Fine I'll do the same the day after tomorrow. Troublesome hormonal women." Sakura ignored the remark and clapped her hands again,

"Wonderful!" Sakura peered over Chouji's shoulder at Ino and shrunk back at the enraged look on her face.

Ino noticed the look and glared shaking her fist threateningly,

"Give back my Teammates forehead! It's been like ten minutes! Not five!!! Sakura! SAKURA!!!" Sakura sighed ignoring her and then smiled at the two males in front of her and turned with a little wave,

"Thanks. I'll see you both later. Ja!" Smiling again Sakura leapt into a tree and made for her own training grounds.

--- --- ---

Late already but not caring, Sakura pushed off one final branch, soaring out from the leafy towers of nature in a long arc, landing softy and happy a good 30 feet from the line of trees. Straitening up, Sakura brushed off her palms before a hand spun her around on her shoulder.

Sakura balanced herself and stared into onyx eyes as a voice growled out at her,

"Where have you been? Do you know what time it is? You're late. What was with that display with Naruto last night? Why are you late? Where were you?" Sakura beamed happily at the flustered Uchiha and counted off the answers on her fingers,

"I've been at the team 10 training grounds. It's about 7:48. I know. That was a date. I was asking Chouji and Shikamaru for dates. See above question answer number two." Sakura smiled again and linked her arms behind her back. Sasuke stared at her,

"You were at 'It's about 7:48'? What do you mean you were asking Chouji and Shikamaru for dates? You had a date with Naruto? Why the hell would you date Naruto?!" Sakura spun on her heel and headed for a training post to practice on calling over her shoulder,

"I was at training ground number 10 _Genius_. I mean exactly what I said. Yes I had a date with Naruto. Because he is a nice funny person and I wanted to. Any other questions Sherlock Holmes?" Sakura grinned to herself as she just felt his chakra rolling off him in waves from his frustration. Sakura struggled to hide her giggle as he gave the expected response,

"Hn." Sakura looked over a Sasuke and blew him a kiss,

"Love you too dearest." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why don't _**I**_get a kiss Sakura-chan?!" Sakura smiled at Naruto,

"Because. You got a date last night." Naruto gave her a one armed hug,

"Actually Sakura-chan, _you _got a date last night since _you asked me_."

"……………………………………"

"Sakura-chan?"

"…………… Naruto you have five seconds to run." He looked surprised,

"Huh? What do you me..- OH SHIT!" Naruto took off running as Sakura swung a chakra fist at him,

"IDIOT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Sakura-CHYAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!! Please! I'm sorry! Okay?! Don't kill me!!!"

"IDIOT!" Sasuke sighed and stepped up to Sakura who had grabbed a hold of Naruto,

"Sakura, Don't kill Naruto. He's somewhat useful alive rather then dead." Sakura slammed an elbow into his stomach snarling,

"Shut up social retard, I'm busy!" Naruto yelled over Sakura's shoulder at Sasuke while trying to escape Sakura's clutch of death around his neck,

"Yeah, social retard. Mind your own business!" Sakura shook Naruto angrily,

"Don't call Sasuke that Idiot!"

"What did you call me?"

"But Sakura-chan you called him it first…"

"I don't CARE! I can! You cant!"

"… Did you call me a social retard?"

"But why not Sakura-chan?! It describes him perfectly!"

"That doesn't even begin to describe me."

"Shut up ice princess!"

"That was a good one Naruto!"

"Thanks Sakura-chyaaaaaaa…! Sakura I cant breath."

"Can we say asphyxiation? You're not supposed to idiot!"

"Did Naruto call _me _a _girl?"_

"Oh my god will you _shut up_?!"

"Yes, Sasu-_chan_. I did."

"…"

"SAKURA-CHAN HE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

"Hell no he isn't! Sasuke get off of Naruto. I get to kill him first. I've had to put up with him longer."

"He called me a girl, Sakura."

"So? Half the village thinks you're gay."

"_**WHAT?!"**_

"Seriously? Cool! Sasuke! I should teach you my sexy technique!"

"Oh hell no you wont!"

"I'm losing my eyesight enough as it is, Why would I want to permanently blind myself seeing you as a woman to learn a technique?"

Kakashi poofed in at that moment with a small wave and looked around at his students,

"Well. If you all wanted an orgy, you should have come to my place." Three angry eyes turned to him,

"Fuck. You." Kakashi smiled again,

"Only if you really want to."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End Chapter 3 of Loving Other People.

**Bundyangel: -**dies of laughter- God I amuse myself sooo much. Anyway, hope you all like this chapter. Really hope I didn't make any spelling mistakes. Its about 7 AM and I've been awake since about 3 PM. I kind of cant see out of my left eye right now XDD lmao. Well anyway. Please review. Id appreciate it soooo much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bundyangel:** AAAAAAAAAAAAnd we're back! Time for chapter 4 peoples! I have no idea what I'm going to do with chapter, so bear with me neh? I've got a vague plan after Sakura's date with Shikamaru. I feel stupid. I completely forgot I moved Sakura in with Sasuke in chapter 1. In chapter 2 it occurs to me I didn't make it obvious but I made it seem like she had her own house. Ugh. X.x

Just to clear it up! Sakura DOES live in the Uchiha complex with Sasuke. She has to monitor him in the mornings and evenings. It's part of his punishment for leaving Konoha. It's Kakashi and Naruto's job to watch him during the day, and an ANBU stakes the house out during the night.

Hope it makes sense to yall and I didn't confuse anyone. Time for my reviewers!

**XxApatheticXxPrincessXx**

**Minakui**

**Xxhikari-no-tenshixX**

**Laura-chan**

**Hiddenleafscherryblossom**

**Haliz**

**HPBabe91**

**Sandy**

Yall are shamazing. Keep it up!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Me:** I do not own Naruto the series in anyway. I claim nothing but this craptastic plot.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Loving Other People – Chapter 4

By Bundyangel

'_This'_ is thoughts or italics

"This" is talking

'_**This'**_ is inner Sakura

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Damn Kakashi.

Damn him to hell and back.

Damn Sasuke for that matter too.

Sakura stretched her arms as she walked home away from the training grounds and Kakashi's slave driv-… err training. Sakura grumbled lowly condemning all intelligent men to hell and back,

"Stupid Kakashi. 'Let's spaaaar today! Sakura you spar with Saaaaasuke.' Men. Ugh. I bet Sasuke talked Kakashi into it. Stupid sensei. Stupid Sasuke. 'Don't hold back on me Saaaakura. I want this fight to try and challenge me.' Gah, MEN!"

"Something the matter Sakura?" Sakura looked over shoulder in surprise and smiled when she saw her date for the night,

"Chouji-san! No, not really. Training went bad is all." Chouji nodded and understanding and started walking next to her,

"Sakura? Would you rather go for the date now then later? It might get your mind off your bad day so far." Sakura made a sound in her throat,

"But I'm dirty, and I probably smell, wouldn't you rather I got clean first? Plus I look like a wreck." Chouji laughed lightly,

"I don't care Sakura. It would probably be more uncomfortable if you did look clean and elegant or whatever you had planned." Sakura looked at Chouji in surprise and then gave a soft smile,

"Alright Chouji. Where to?" Chouji grinned in happiness and punched a arm into the air,

"The Barbeque of course!" Sakura felt the sweat drop on the back of her head as she stared at Chouji striding ahead to his favorite restaurant.

---- ---- ---- ----

About an hour later, Sakura felt just as exhausted, just as dirty, but now she had warm well-cooked food inside her, and a nice person across from her.

Sakura could safely say she was in a good mood. The meal was quiet a good deal of the time. But when they did talk Sakura found it enjoyable. Sakura had actually finished her meal about half an hour ago but she wasn't one to complain or rush another person at their meal.

It was unexpected but Chouji took small breaks throughout the date to talk to her, make her laugh, and just keep an all around good vibe in their booth. Chouji sighed in contentment and set down his chopsticks and smiled across the table at Sakura,

"Well, Sakura. Seems we're done here. Want to go browse through the marketplace?" Sakura nodded and smiled,

"Sure, sounds good to me!" Sakura and Chouji stood and after Chouji paid despite Sakura's protests they left for the market,

"I could have paid you know." Chouji nodded,

"I know. But I was always told that if ever on a date with a nice respectable girl. I was to pay. It's a kind of respect tradition thing. I'd be insulting myself if I let you pay." Sakura nodded in understanding,

"I see. Excuse me then." Chouji shook his head and grinned, the swirls on his cheeks making it broader,

"It's fine. You didn't know."

Sakura walked calmly into the busy market streets of Konoha. Filled with bustling ninja, citizen, shop owners, and little children. Sakura set about browsing through the open stalls with Chouji. Wanting to see different things, Sakura and Chouji had split up and agreed to find one another eventually. Chouji needed to speak to a man about some herbs his family needed and Sakura decided to brose and expand her limited wardrobe.

Wondering for half an hour more, Sakura stopped at a ninja based clothes stand holding various outfits, colors, and weapons in durable quality. Browsing through the hanging rack Sakura pushed it apart and pulled down a deep blue shirt that ended at the elbows and the shoulders going up into a close neckline was netting. Sakura looked at the color and mentally compared it to her hair. Sakura jumped at a voice behind her,

"As much as ye be liking that shirt dear, I must tell ye I can't sell it to you." Sakura looked over her shoulder at the elderly shopkeeper,

"Oh? Why's that?" The woman cackled lightly,

"Flip the shirt over." Sakura arched an eyebrow but looked at the shirt nonetheless, and flipped it over.

What Sakura saw made her merry spirits plummet. She was staring at oh so familiar red and white symbol. Sakura sighed as one word escaped her lips,

"Uchiha…" The woman made a low humming sound,

"Mhmm. That's why I can't be selling it to ye. You don't be a Uchiha." Sakura turned and held the shirt with one hand and propped the other on her hip,

"If it's an Uchiha shirt, why don't you take it down?"

"To remind." Sakura shook her head thinking she heard the old shopkeeper wrong,

"To Remind?" The woman nodded,

"Aye, to remind. Many have forgotten that great clan. I remind them though as small as it's become, it still is. I keep it to show that one day they will be back, and I'll be selling to them once again." Sakura ran her hand over the symbol before hanging it on the rack again,

"So you were the one who sewed the symbols on the shirts and like?" The woman laughed,

"Oh not by meself! The clan was huge. I never would have been able to do that! I was one of many seamstresses in the area they ordered from. I was used fer the more delicate fabrics like that shirt." Sakura nodded and then glanced at the shirt again,

"Do you sew the symbols for Uchiha Sasuke?" The woman sighed,

"Not anymore. I did before he became the traitor. I dun know who does it now." Sakura smiled at the woman,

"Thank you." The woman this time looked surprised,

"Oh? For what be ye thankful for?" Sakura's smile turned a little sad,

"That you eve in such a small way are trying to keep the name Uchiha alive." The woman scoffed,

"And what would ye be caring for?" Sakura locked eyes with the woman,

"Uchiha Sasuke is one of my best friends and my teammate." The woman looked surprised again and scratched her cheek,

"I dinit know the Uchiha boy had any friends other then the Ramen boy." Sakura laughed,

"I'll have to talk to him about that then. Now old lady, I have a problem you might be able to help me with." The woman looked intrigued,

"Oh? What's that?" Sakura walked over to her and leaned on the counter,

"I've recently been told that this color I'm wearing now, makes me look pale and my skin shallow. It's the only color I own and I'm looking for more variety. You've had many years of experience. What should I look for?" The woman rested her chin in her hand and looked Sakura over,

"Its difficult for you I can tell. Pink hair. Green eyes. You'd have a hard time finding a few colors that didn't clash with either one. There's always Black. Black goes with everything. As does white. But you are probably a person who enjoys color, and white isn't something easy to keep clean, especially as a ninja… " The woman stared at her some more,

"You should definitely stay away from vibrant colors. Like, orange, yellow, and bright purples. For colors overall, you should look at Black, white, light purples, some shades of green and pink. Some things you should be careful with are browns, certain shades of blue, and reds." Sakura nodded wide-eyed as the woman shuffled out from behind the counter and flipped through the racks expertly pulling out shirts now and then.

The woman would look at one, glance at Sakura and put the shirt back or move on to another one. Finally the woman came back with four shirts, a skirt, and a pair of pants. The pants and skirt were black as was one of the shirts. One shirt was a light blue, one a soft fuchsia and the last a dark green. Sakura smiled and after another short conversation with the woman, paid for the clothes and left the stand to look for Chouji.

Before long she found him carrying several bags and grin upon his face,

"Have fun Sakura?" Sakura grinned,

"You could say that." Sakura laughed and Chouji gestured for her to lead the way.

Before long they landed on the fork in the road that lead to their separate homes. Sakura gave Chouji a hug and they separated on kind words and promises to meet up again later.

Sakura sighed once the Uchiha complex came into view, feeling dead on her feet. Entering the house she closed the door and turned to see Sasuke's face not 6 inches from her own.

"Where were you?" Sakura rolled her eyes and walked around Sasuke and started up the stairs to her room,

"A date. What's it to you?" Sakura didn't need to look; she could feel Sasuke following her up the stairs,

"You didn't tell me, Kakashi, or Naruto where you were, and you didn't come home. How was I supposed to know that something didn't happen to you? Who were you with?" Sakura felt her exhausted patience with the Uchiha snap. Sakura released her hold on the bag and spun around on the stairs, a glare in her eyes,

"I shouldn't _have_ to Sasuke. For that matter I _don't need_ to! You don't own my life, nor do you run it." Sakura started walking back down the stairs with her arms clenched at her sides, Sasuke rapidly backed down the stairs, a calm look on his face,

"You should trust me, and know I am strong enough to take care of myself should something happen! Not that anything did! It's none of your business who I went on a date with, but if you must know it was Chouji and I had a wonderful time! Don't demand things from me Sasuke. You're not my keeper. I don't have to report my actions to anyone." Sasuke had his back against the wall at this point and Sakura was almost touching him. She leaned her head forward to whisper into his ear, feeling especially cruel for some reason,

"_I'm _not the one who turned my back on everyone, remember?" Sasuke's eyes Narrowed at her as she turned and stomped back up the stairs, leaning down momentarily to scoop up her earlier dropped bag.

Sasuke made no move as the stomping continued down the hallway and ended with a slammed door. Shaking his head He stood up strait and went the rest of the way downstairs into the kitchen,

'_And she used to complain I didn't care enough.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End Chapter 4 of Loving Other People.

**Bundyangel: **Damnit I knew this would happen –bashes head on keyboard- I made it really really angsty this chapter. Fudge. I'm sorry yall. I just didn't know what to do for this chapter. I can't put Chouji in character . Well I hope you enjoyed it at least. It was a good chapter. Just not funny. I guess it's more of a filler chapter… I promise the next one will be funny.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bundyangel: **Don't any of you even DARE and think of throwing things at me. I told yall in chappie 1 that this story isn't my main focus. I went to an anime convention AND I started school again,

'_But it's been over 2 months!'_

Uwaah! Cry me a river. I update when I feel like.

Lets just move on neh? Time for my reviewers!

**Sandy**

**Minakui**

**alana124pyro (reviewed twice!)**

**zinichi uzumaki (reviewed four times!)**

Chronos Spirit 

Thanks so much!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Me:** I do not own Naruto the series in anyway. I claim nothing but this craptastic plot.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Loving Other People – Chapter 5

By Bundyangel

'_This'_ is thoughts or italics

"This" is talking

'_**This'**_ is inner Sakura

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

There was a plot brewing against her.

Sakura could just _feel_ it.

That and Both Ino and Tenten standing over her bed.

Damn.

'_Why me?'_

'_**Cause we're popular! Duh!'**_

'_Not helping.'_

'_**When do I ever?' **_

'Good point.' 

Sakura groaned and turned pulling her sheets over her head,

"Oh I don't think so forehead! Up and at em! We've got things to discuss!"

"What on earth do you have to discuss this early in the morning?!"

"Sakura its almost noon."

"Shut up Tenten, I didn't ask you."

"What did you say?!"

"Tenten stop! Sasuke will kill you if you ruin his sheets!"

"How would you know that Ino-pig?!"

"You make him do the laundry. So he's possessive about it."

"How do you know that?!"

"Ninja. Duh."

"Oh. Right. I knew that."

"Idiot."

"Fatty."

"Skank."

"Whore!"

"Bitch!"

"Both of you shut the hell up!"

"Sakura, you were late again and I-…" Ino and Sakura froze at trying to pull out each others hair and Tenten tactfully hid the large kunai she had been threatening them with as Sasuke walked in the door with a ripped shirt in his hands.

"…"

"Just turn around and walk away Sasuke. You don't want to know."

"Hn." Sakura caught the shirt he threw at her,

"I'm tired of sewing. Find someone to fix it."

"You're rich, just buy a new one."

"That would be wasteful."

"Oh and like you care all of a sudden."

"Aa."

"That's not an answer!"

"Don't aggravate him Ino."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Cause I don't feel like fixing you afterward."

"Oh."

"Yeah oh."

"Are you two done yet?"

"Get out Ice princess!"

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke you set my room on fire I'll break both your arms and refuse to heal them."

"Fine." Tenten bust into laughter as soon as the door closed,

"God Sakura do you have him leashed or what?!"

"I dunno…"

"You totally do Forehead."

"Shut up fatty I didn't ask you!"

"Bitch!"

"Oh for the love of god!"

--- --- ---

Sakura sighed as she was sat in a chair in the Uchiha kitchen with both Tenten and Ino standing above her with their arms folded. Sakura rubbed her temples lightly,

"So what exactly do we need to discuss?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"Shikamaru said Sasuke got you pregnant so now you're speed dating."

"WHAT?! Oh hell no! I am not! He did not!" Tenten scoffed,

"Then explain. You're avoiding Sasuke, you've dated Naruto, lined up dates with Ino's teammates and I know you're either going after mine or Hinata's next. Then it'll be random ninja or the teachers. What's up?"

"I'm proving a point."

"What that you can act like a whore? We already knew that Sakura."

"Screw you Ino! I'm proving that I can love other people besides Sasuke. I'm proving that my world doesn't revolve around him, and that I don't need him. I'm showing him I'm not hanging up on him anymore, and I'm not waiting on his every beck and call."

"So speed dating all the male shinobi you can get your hands on is how you prove that?"

"Yes."

"Wow Sakura, that's like _epic_ failure."

"You're not even worth it Ino."

"What did you say?!"

"Clean your ears if you can't hear me pig!"

"Why you!"

"Shut UP!"

"…"

"I thought so. Anyway. Obviously you're going to tread on quite a few angry kunoichi on your quest Sakura. You'll need our help."

"Oh and what are you going to do?"

"Well obviously we need to let Hinata know. She's broken hearted. She thinks you want all of Naruto to yourself."

"Oh god! I didn't even think about Hinata!"

"Obviously."

"Then what?"

"Then we figure out a game plan. You've done okay so far, but if you just go after anything that'll say yes, Sasuke won't think that you're falling in love. He'll think you're just being a whore."

"Hey!"

"So. We have to set up dates with people that are respectable and combatable with your personality. Neji and Lee are a good idea next. So is Kiba. After that you should go for stronger and older shinobi. Genma, Kakashi, Gaara, Kankurou. That sort of Shinobi."

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah. He's strong and hot."

"Eww Ino. I can't believe you thought about that."

"What?! A girl's got to do something while daydreaming during a shift in the flower shop!"

"We're going to pretend you never said that Ino."

"Agreed Sakura."

"…. Fine."

"We should probably tell Temari you're going on a date with her boyfriend. Or she might kill you." Sakura tilted her head at Tenten,

"They're dating now?"

"Yeah. He asked as she left the last time. She agreed."

"When is she coming to visit?"

"The next time Gaara comes to visit. In about eight or nine days."

"Fuuun."

"Loads."

"Shikamaru's coming at eight. Ino, He's your teammate, what do you think he'd take me to do?"

"I dunno. A walk? Cloud gazing? Maybe barbeque. Depends how lazy he is today."

"You are just a wealth of information today, aren't you Ino?"

"Of course Tenten!"

"Sarcasm Ino."

"Shut up!"

"Get out! I need to get ready!"

"Fine."

--- --- ---

'_Troublesome._' Shikamaru sighed as he walked to the Uchiha's front door and poked to the doorbell.

Before the bell could even finish ringing the door was hurled open, and crimson eyes glared at him. Shikamaru blinked lazily as he stared at a angry Sasuke,

"Yo."

"What do you want?"

"Troublesome… I'm here to take Sakura out."

"If she is so troublesome, then leave." Shikamaru sighed,

"You and I both know she would kill us if I left and she found out you were the cause."

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Are you going to tell her I'm here?"

"… No."

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yeah fine. _OI_ SAKURA! _LET'S GO_!" Sasuke's glare intensified and he visibly bristled at Shikamaru's yell and Sakura's returning one,

"_OKAY_! BE DOWN IN A SEC!" Shikamaru looked down from the ceiling and was eye to eye with Sasuke only about two inches separating them,

"You touch or hurt Sakura and you die."

"Fine."

"Understand?"

"Sure."

"Good." Sasuke was gone in a flash as Sakura came around a corner into view.

"Hiya Shikamaru!"

"Yo." Sakura bent down and pulled on a pair of black shinobi sandals and closed the door behind her,

"Nice clothes."

"Thanks!" Sakura blushed happily and looked down at her clothes.

She was wearing the black skirt and the dark green shirt the woman at the old clothes store had picked out for her.

"So where are we off to?"

"Surprise."

"Surprise?"

"Troublesome… Yes a surprise, just go with it okay?"

"Yeah yeah sure. Lets go before you catch on fire from the glare Sasuke is sending you."

"What a drag."

"Believe me, I know."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End Chapter 5 of Loving Other People.

**Bundyangel: **Well there's another chapter done! I hope this one has given you mystery as well as humor and plot!

Hoshit yes! PLOT!

Anyway I want to give HUUUGE thanks to my first ever beta!

_**-my-name-is-V-**_

She is amazing. Thank you so much dearest!


	6. Chapter 6

**Bundyangel: **well, hey! Time for another chapter, I apologize for the long wait, so lets just move on! XD

Time for my reviewers!

**alana124pyro**

**les-liaisons-dangereuses**

**Confuzzled239**

**-Kairi no Yuki-**

**hiddenleafscherryblossom**

**sasusaku4life**

**zinichi uzumaki**

**SilverMoonCat**

**xoxsakurakissxox**

Thanks so much! You guys rock my Jashinistic sadistic socks.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Me:** I do not own Naruto the series in anyway. I claim nothing but this craptastic plot.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Loving Other People – Chapter 6

By Bundyangel

'_This'_ is thoughts or italics

"This" is talking

'_**This'**_ is inner Sakura

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Sakura walked silently beside Shikamaru, curious as to why he was putting such thought into this date, and where they were going. Ino really was the most useless person for information sometimes.

They took random twists and turns through the Konoha streets before Shikamaru stopped in front of a shop. Sakura was staring at the ground unusually quiet and walked clear past him. He sighed and caught her arm,

"Oi. Sakura, we're here." Sakura looked up in surprise at Shikamaru then to the right past him at the building he wanted to go into.

It took Sakura a few seconds before she realized what all the light blue and pink adorning the little shop was.

A baby store.

Sakura felt a strange grin grow on her face as an eye twitched and she swung her head to look at Shikamaru,

"Shikamaru?" He arched an eyebrow,

"Yo?" Shikamaru sailed backwards 10 feet and landed on his back, lazily raising a hand to touch his swelling cheek,

"You _complete IDIOT_! How the hell many times do I have to tell you I'm _NOT FUCKING __**PREGNANT**_!" Sakura cracked the knuckles on her right hand and threw both arms at her sides angrily. He sighed and stared at the sky,

'_Why me?'_ Sakura stomped a foot in irritation causing the streets signs and nearby chairs on the sidewalk to shake ominously,

"What have I _**ever**_ done to make you think I was pregnant?!" He sat up and rested his arms on his knees as he stared at the furious rosette,

"You asked me and Chouji out." He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world,

"Did it EVER Occur to you that maybe I possibly found you both attractive and a nice person to go out with?!" Sakura paled mentally at what she just said,

'_**Are you crazy woman?! Now he's gonna think you have the hots for him and Chouji BOTH!'**_ Shikamaru's eyes widened and it looked as if he were choking on the air,

"S-so you're saying you're not pregnant?" Sakura growled,

"No! I'm not pregnant!"

"And you've had the hots for me for how long?"

"WHAT?!"

"NARA SHIKAMARU! You cheating lying **bastard**!" Sakura spun around to see a very angry and furious Suna kunoichi, Sakura heard Shikamaru stand behind her,

"T-Temari, it's not like that!" Temari snarled at the lazy genius,

"The hell it isn't!"

"Really Temari-chan! It's not like that!" Temari switched her gaze to Sakura,

"Shut the hell up Sakura! You man-stealing hussy!" Sakura felt blood rush to her cheeks in anger as her eyes darkened,

"What the hell did you just say?!"

"Temari! It's not what you think! Sakura's pregnant! She's trying to prove she's not fat!" Sakura's eyes widened in shock and she spun around again to face Shikamaru,

"What the HELL did I JUST get finished telling you?!"

"That doesn't give her the right to me a man-stealing whore Shika-kun!" Shikamaru jogged past Sakura up to Temari,

"You have to understand Temari, The Uchiha knocked her up and so she's asking out anything that breathes. It's the raging hormones." Temari slapped him upside the head,

"Idiot, I'm a girl. I know what happens when you're pregnant." He rubbed the side of his head as Temari walked past him to put a hand on Sakura's shoulder,

"Its okay Sakura-chan. I'm sorry for snapping at you. You understand neh? Don't worry, I'll make sure the bastard does right by you and pays child support. He's an Uchiha, He's got money to spare." Sakura put her hands over her face and gave a hoarse scream before flinging them out to her sides in frustration,

"_**I'M NOT FUCKING PREGNANT YOU IDIOTS!!!!!**_" Temari blinked at Sakura's outburst in shock as muffled laughter met their ears,

"Good to know babe." Sakura almost felt like she was going to cry as she looked to her left to see Kankurou and Gaara standing on a building overlooking the city, the amusement over the situation written clearly across the puppet masters face,

"What are you guys doing here? Konoha wasn't expecting you here for another week!" Kankurou shrugged at Sakura and Gaara crossed his arms,

"We have an alliance. I may go where I please."

"SAKURA!!! ABORT MISSION! ABORT MISSION!" Ino came flying down the street with Tenten right behind her,

"Temari's in town! Run for your fucking life Sakura-chan, if she find out you asked Shikamaru out she'll fucking kill you!" Tenten and Ino skidded to a halt beside Sakura and looked around finally spotting a grinning Temari,

"It's too late Tenten! She already knows!" Tenten pulled Sakura into a hug,

"Farewell Sakura-chan, I barely knew thee." Sakura rolled her eyes and looked to Ino,

"Grab her." Ino nodded,

"Roger." Ino bounced over to Temari and enveloped her in a hug, her voice light and lyrical,

"Temari-chan! I haven't seen you in like forever! We should talk more! How ever have you been?!"

"Ino are you high. Drunk, or a combination of the two?" Ino giggled and smirked at her,

"Not a one of them!" Still with a death hug around Temari, Ino looked at Tenten who threw a bunch of smoke bombs to the ground.

When the smoke cleared, all four women were gone.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Temari closed her eyes slowly, sighed and opened them again,

"May I ask why am I tied to a chair in your bathroom Sakura?"

"Because, we need to talk to you and I don't want to die just yet."

"It's a safety precaution."

"Thank you captain obvious." Ino glared at Tenten, and crossed her arms,

"So what is it exactly you need to talk to me about?" Tenten hopped up on the counter and smiled lightly at Temari,

"About the so called date earlier. We wanted to let you know that Sakura wasn't trying to steal Shika away from you, and he wasn't betraying you."

"For the record I'm not pregnant. Shikamaru doesn't seem to get that fact."

"We get it Sakura, there is no life form growing inside your uterus of almighty purity. Okay?" Sakura smiled,

"Wonderful. Glad this is all straitened out!" Temari coughed lightly,

"So if you aren't a man stealing whore why were you on a date with Shikamaru?"

"Wonderful question Temari-chan! Let us answer!"

"Tenten, you're not allowed to talk after you've spent time with Gai-sensei and Lee."

"Right."

"Anyway, It's because I'm trying to find someone else to love. I'm trying to prove to Sasuke that I don't need him, and my life doesn't revolve around him."

"So you're speed dating anything that moves?"

"Yes."

"Wow Sakura-chan that's like _**epic**_ fail-"

"No."

"But-."

"I swear to God Temari, if you try and finish that sentence I'll make _sure_ there's an accident at the hospital and Shikamaru is suddenly unable to _ever_ have children."

"Holy shit Sakura."

"Yeah."

"So where do you go from here?"

"Well, since your brothers are here, I'll see if I can get a date from either one of them, if you have any objections?"

"Nope. We'll just find out if Gaara actually has hormones."

"Right, so I'll ask both them out, and then probably Tenten's teammates or Hinata-… Oh fuck."

"Oh shit Sakura, We forgot to invite Hinata!" Tenten slapped her forehead,

"I'm so sorry guys! I forgot! It was my job to get her here! I got caught up in the whole ho-shit-temari-is-here-gotta-save-sakura-from-dying thing…"

"It's okay, we'll go take a trip over there as soon as we're done here."

"Sounds like a plan Ino. Temari, are you cool with all of this?"

"Yeah Sakura, sounds like fun to screw with the little Uchiha bastard."

"Lovely! Now Onward to Hinata-chans' house!"

"No more talking Tenten."

"Right."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End Chapter 6 of Loving Other People.

**Bundyangel: **Ohmigosh that was insane! Hope you liked the new chapter! Keep a look out for the next one, and enjoy!


	7. Author Notez

Authors notez:

**Authors notez:**

**Bundyangel:** So yes, it's not a chapter. If I may be honest with you all? I want to drop this story. I have none of the next chapter written, and I don't even remember the plotline for this story. I have others I'm more inspired with, and would be much more happy writing.

So I guess you could say this story is suspended or on permanent hiatus.

I apologize for any disappointment, but I can't write what isn't there. It's like asking me to write a dictionary in French.

I don't speak French.

But that's beside the point. If anyone would just like to know what happens at the end of the story, I can send you a summary and brief outline of what I can recall.

Sorry loves.

Bundyangel 


End file.
